The Avengers in Disney World
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: Post Avengers. Loki is forced to go on vacation to Disney World with The Avengers as punishment for trying to destroy New York and putting the Earth in danger. Watch as our six brave heroes and their worst enemy explore the Happiest Place on Earth and have fun. Hijinks follow. Inspired by The Avengers Go To Disney World By: BettyBoopFan123. On hiatus


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The Avengers and Loki as well as other mentioned characters belong to Marvel. Walt Disney World, Let it Go, and all other Disney related material belong to Disney.

Everything was going according to plan for Loki…ALMOST. He swore it was like everything came to him on a silver platter until The Avengers defeated his army, he got smashed by the Hulk/Bruce Banner, that foolish Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow shut down his portal, Tony Stark/Iron Man threw a nuke into his portal, and now he was lying in a crater that the annoying green rage monster created with his plans foiled.

Loki looked up, only to see Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye pointing his bow at him while the Avengers were glaring at him. _Why? Just, why? _Loki thought to himself in disappointment. He wasn't overly fond about what was going to happen to him next: will he be thrown in prison? Executed? Taken into SHEILD custody? Sent back to Asgard? Spend the rest of his days with The Avengers?

"If it's all the same to you…" Loki sighed in defeat. "I'll have that drink now."

"Loki, we have a surprise in store for you instead." Steve Rodgers/Captain America said.

"We'll tell it to you after we have Shawarma!" Tony smirked.

"What?" Loki asked with a confused expression.

**Several weeks later…**

Loki had absolutely NO idea where they were going, the same went for Thor despite the fact that he knew more about this realm from spending time with his girlfriend, Jane and her friends, Dr. Selvig and Darcy.

The Avengers were currently driving through a place called Florida which was incredibly sunny and full of palm trees. They were all talking in excited tones about stuff like Mickey Mouse, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, and Splash Mountain as Loki stared at them as if they had multiple heads while he groaned and rolled his eyes at this. What annoyed him the most was the song they were singing…

"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!" Clint sang.

"Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on! My power flurries through the air and to the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the past!" Natasha added.

Then, everyone, even Thor, began singing the last part of the song. Loki growled and covered his ears in annoyance. If he was going to survive this trip, he was going to find the mortals who wrote and sung the song and murder them in their sleep.

Loki glared at the window to see where they were, only to see that his nightmares were just beginning…There was a huge gate with a castle on top with a sign that read 'Walt Disney World' on it with the images of two mice on the sides with an additional sign reading 'Where Dreams Come True'.

He groaned and covered his ears again, hearing the Avengers singing 'It's a Small World After All'. He then saw what was up head of them which was nothing, but plants growing, the highway, different signs pointing to various locations, lakes, buses, and cars. Loki thought that his life couldn't get any worse…but it did anyways with his defeat and this trip.

A few moments later, The Avengers pulled up to the hotel and the place where the nightmare for Loki begins…The Art of Animation Resort. _Oh gods, why?_ Loki thought with a worried expression. The Avengers happily got out of the car with their suitcases in hand as Loki groaned while taking his suitcase and slowly followed behind them.

"Quit dragging behind, Loki! We've made it! Be happy!" Bruce exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Loki glared at Bruce, but followed his enemies anyways with a groan while he growled at any passing mortals as he and The Avengers entered the lobby.

The lobby of the Art of Animation Resort was colorful with concept art of various Disney Characters on the walls and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with more concept art on it. There were two open doorways leading into the gift shop and food court while the outside of it had three exits with one leading to the bus station, the second one leading to the main pool area and rooms, and the third one behind our heroes which was the exit. There was even an entrance leading to the arcade room.

"Wow, this place looks cool!" Natasha grinned as she looked around while Steve was checking them in.

"Yeah, check out all of the concept art on the walls!" Tony pointed out with a smile. "You just gotta admire all of the colors!"

"I am excited to see what our living quarters for this trip looks like." Thor commented.

"Don't worry, Thor. Once Steve is done checking us in, we can go relax in our room." Clint reassured the god of thunder, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loki groaned in annoyance. _Good gods, can we get on with it already? _He thought.

"Hey, I see Steve coming over!" Bruce pointed out while Steve walked up to them with a grin.

"Just got done checking in, guys!" He grinned. "Now, does everyone have their Magic Bands on?"

"Yup!" Everyone (except for Loki) nodded as they held up their arms which had bands with Mickey Mouse's head on them.

"They'll be your room keys for the trip. We're all staying at the Little Mermaid area of the hotel." Steve explained before they walked to the room.

The walk to their room was so long that Loki thought he would die in the heat. They had to walk past the main pool area where the Finding Nemo and Cars areas were, through The Lion King area, and around the pool in the center of the Little Mermaid area in order to get to the elevator to the third floor and walk to their room which had a view of the parking lot.

Once they approached the door, Steve tapped his Magic Band on the door which opened it. Everyone walked in, got settled in, and began unpacking. Loki didn't help out as he looked around at his surroundings and gulped nervously. Why did he agree to this?

Then, something inside him snapped. He didn't know what, but he screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE! I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE FUN OR SPEND TIME WITH ANY OF YOU MORTALS! I WISH TO NOT EVEN STAY IN THIS HORRIBLE PLACE YOU MORTALS CALL DISNEY WORLD!"

The Avengers stared at him in confusion before cracking up uncontrollably as they unpacked. Loki silently walked over to one of the beds and grabbed one of the pillows, pressing it on his face and screaming in agony. The nightmare was just beginning for the god of lies and mischief…


End file.
